


You make everything alright  (at least for a while)

by AyaDragon



Series: Mihyun Oneshots [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaDragon/pseuds/AyaDragon
Summary: Twice are on their trip to Hawaii and Dahyun thinks it's a nice evening to take a walk on the beach.





	You make everything alright  (at least for a while)

Twice were on a small trip to Hawaii. It was not a vacation, even though they did get some free time. This day they had a small schedule in the morning and a longer one in the evening. They got some free time after they were done. Until, they had to go to the next schedule the next day.

The girls were all doing their own thing for now. Mina was lying on her bed in her and Dahyun’s room, playing with her Nintendo Switch. Momo and Sana went out to eat something and asked her to join but Mina didn’t feel like it. She didn’t know what the others were doing but she didn’t mind the alone time she got.

She just finished a level when Dahyun entered the room. “Oh you’re here? I thought you were going to eat with Sana and Momo?” Dahyun sat down on her side of the bed, looking at Mina. “I didn’t want to go after all. I hope I’m not disturbing whatever you wanted to do.” “No not at all! I wanted to go for a walk anyways. Would you like to join me? I found a nice part of the beach where no one seemed to be.” Dahyun asked Mina. The latter thought for a second and put her game away.

“Let me get a jacket.” Mina stood up and Dahyun smiled slightly. Dahyun was a little worried about Mina in the past few weeks. Seeing her being eager to come with her, made Dahyun happy. “Ready when you are!” Mina was standing at the door waiting for Dahyun. Dahyun got up and followed her. “Don’t you need a jacket too?” “No I’m fine it’s not that cold.”

Dahyun led Mina down to the beach that wasn’t too far from the hotel they were staying at. It was almost time for sunset when they arrived and Dahyun started wandering down the coastline, Mina just a few feet behind her. After a short while, Dahyun picked a small branch up that was lying on the ground. “What are you doing?” Mina asked while Dahyun started to write something in the wet sand.

Mina started to giggle when she realized that Dahyun wrote their names into the sand. “Look! Everyone is here!” Dahyun wrote a big “TWICE” under all their names. Mina held out her open hand and Dahyun gave her the stick. Mina drew a big heart around her and Dahyun’s names. The sun was setting as she turned around to Dahyun and smiled brightly at her. Dahyun blushed slightly but Mina couldn’t really see it because of the lighting.

“Wow the sunset looks really beautiful right now.” said Dahyun, still looking at Mina. “It’s beautiful, but the view I have in front of me is so pure that beautiful doesn’t mean anything next to it.” Mina couldn’t believe what she just said. Dahyun was stunned.

Mina thought that was it, she will get teased for the rest of the week and knowing Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Momo and Sana are bound to find out. But, she would deal with that later. Right now, Dahyuns’ stunned face is worrying her a bit. Not knowing if she went to strong on her. Dahyun, on the other hand, is between stunned and in panic, because Mina, without noticing, was getting closer to her face.

Dahyun thought of stopping Mina, after all her heart could only take so many feelings. Now, enough thoughts, more action. Before Mina realized what she was doing, Dahyun closed her eyes, raised her head and kissed Mina.

Dahyun’s life since she was 16 has been performing on stages. The adrenaline before, during and after it couldn’t even compare to this moment.

Mina didn’t answer the kiss. Completely understandable, since it took her by surprise.

When you have a performance, you get nervous. After breaking the kiss, Dahyun took a few steps back.

Now it was Mina’s turn to be stunned. Dahyun looked at her, her legs almost giving up. Mina slowly shook her head. “Please say something, anything really.” Dahyun was shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

“Wow… You don’t know how often I dreamed of this moment.” Mina exhaled, “But it was never like this.” "You dreamed of this?" "Well not exactly this moment, but kissing you? Yeah."

Dahyun wasn't sure what to do. This was like a dream to her. Her cheeks turned bright pink after she realized what Mina just said. She stepped a little closer. "Can I… Can I kiss you again?" she asked. Mina nodded and they closed the small gap between them again.

Both of them leaned into the kiss and closed their eyes. It was a gentle one. The one you share with your first girlfriend or boyfriend. It was also a short one, but it was a special one.

Mina took a small step back after the kiss ended. The girls had smiles on their faces. They didn’t say anything, they didn’t need to. Mina took Dahyun’s Hand and they started to slowly walk back to their hotel together.

For this moment, everything was alright.


End file.
